Portable audio data players (hereinafter, referred to as MP3 players) capable of playing back digitally encoded audio data are commonly used now. Describing in detail, comparatively small-sized handheld devices capable of processing digitally encoded audio data stored in a semiconductor memory device have become popular.
A variety of contents playback terminals, such as cellular phones, MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMP), Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPC) and the like, are used as the small-sized handheld devices.
The contents playback terminals described above read audio files recorded and stored in a hard memory, a flash memory, or the like and output high quality audios after processing digital signals.
On the other hand, the contents playback terminals are provided with an interface function capable of connecting to the Internet through a personal computer (PC) and downloading free or paid MP3 audio files provided by Internet websites to obtain contents desired by a user.
Accordingly, since the user may connect to the Internet websites that provide audio files using a PC connected to the Internet and selectively download audio files desired by the user to the PC or to the contents playback terminal connected to the PC, the user having the PC or the contents playback terminal can play back and listen to the audio files desired by the user after downloading the audio files with ease through the Internet.
The contents playback terminal downloads contents desired by the user from the PC and plays back the downloaded contents. However, there is a problem in that the desired contents cannot be downloaded if the user is moving or cannot connect to the PC.
In order to solve the problem, techniques for adding a communication means connectible to a short-range communication network onto the contents playback device, such as a Bluetooth or an ultra-wideband (UWB), have been proposed.
According to the techniques, it is possible to download contents from an external device through the short-range communication network.
However, this method is disadvantageous in that although the contents stored in the external device can be downloaded, since the contents are outputted through a speaker of the contents playback terminal, an abundant sound environment cannot not provided.
Furthermore, when a user listens to and enjoys contents through the speaker of a small-sized contents playback terminal, it is difficult to listen to and enjoy contents of a good quality since output power of the speaker is low.
Furthermore, if a user listens to and enjoys contents such as music stored in the terminal using an earphone or a headphone, it is difficult to share the music with other people staying in the same space such a vehicle, and since a driver is disturbed so as not to concentrate on driving, it may lead to a vehicle accident.